


[PODFIC] Featuring special guest Tony Stark

by c_doves



Series: [PODFIC] The Very Special Adventures of Mikey Murcock [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Identity Reveal, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_doves/pseuds/c_doves
Summary: (podfic of returnsandreturns' fic)“Well. . .I’m going to go now,” Matt says, backing away.“Wait, no,” Tony says. “I recognize you.”“Uhm,” Matt says. “I’m—wearing a mask.”He’s not really worried, because it’s not like he’s ever met Tony Stark; there’s no reason for him to figure out his real identity.“You wore a mask in Masquerade 3: Scepter of Sins, too, didn’t you?” Tony asks. Matt freezes.“Oh my god,” he says.





	[PODFIC] Featuring special guest Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [featuring special guest tony stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450011) by [returnsandreturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns). 



 

 

If you like this series, please consider thanking the author directly, on ao3 or via the author's [tumblr](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com/ask).

 

 

Podfic of **Featuring special guest Tony Stark**  
MP3 on [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vYj8xpLNo6eZ01mI6Hg-9F0gg4i47V1Y)  
Fandom: Daredevil  
Pairing: Matt/Foggy/Tony Stark  
Time: 24min

 

 

Original fic: [featuring special guest tony stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450011)  
Part of [The Very Special Adventures of Mikey Murcock](https://archiveofourown.org/series/503509) Series by [returnsandreturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns)

_"Once upon a time, in that fuzzy space between undergrad and interning and Landman and Zack - Matt Murdock became a porn star. These are his stories."_

 

 

 

_._


End file.
